1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device that is preferably applied to a mobile phone terminal, an information processing method executed in the terminal device, and a program, and more specifically, it relates to a technology that displays a travel history of a user that carries the terminal device.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminals devices incorporating a positioning unit based on, for example, the Global Positioning System (GPS) have come into widespread use as mobile phone terminals and the like. When a terminal device has this type of positioning unit, the terminal device can display a map around the current position measured by the positioning unit.
A history of positions measured by the positioning unit is also stored in a memory provided in the terminal device so that a display unit displays a history of changes of the stored positions, that is, a route through which the user has traveled, on a map.